


Know Better

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Ellis breaks Nick's favorite scope, so naturally there is only one way to make his boyfriend pay. (And it may or not be making him wear a plug to work all day. Hint: it totally is exactly that)





	Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this is set sometime after they find at least some sort of orderly civilization. However it could also work in a pre zombie universe too. Enjoy!

Ellis gasped softly, sucking in his bottom lip, clutching the oak headboard even tighter. 

"Nick it's so cold." He whined, wriggling his hips desperately. 

"Stop your complaining. It'll warm up pretty quickly." The other man assured, moving the object back and forth. 

"I.. I can't go to work like this." Ellis stammered, trying to just will himself to not get hard. Well. That was a lost cause. 

"Oh, you can. And you will." Nick replied, pushing it in up to the hilt this time. "You think it's gonna be easy for me to replace that scope? Because it's really fucking hard. Heh. Apparently not the only thing.."

Ellis flushed, turning to sit on the bed, near whimpering when the plug shifted. Of course it shouldn't have been a surprise that Nick would have pocketed a stainless steel butt plug. It was getting warm now, adjusting to his body temperature. 

"I want you." He said softly, grabbing one of Nick's hands and guiding it to his still stiffening cock. 

"I know you do. But you gotta wait. Think I'd let you off this easy?" Nick asked, though Ellis could see the thinly veiled lust in his eyes. He pulled away, more or less tossing the mechanic's coveralls at him. "Get dressed. You've got a long day ahead of you." 

Ellis gave the clothes a resigned look and began dressing himself. One thing was for sure. It definitely was going to be a long day. He turned to beg Nick a final time, only to find he was in the bedroom alone now. 

Walking wasn't very fun. Each step caused a shift, making him more aware of the plug and its position. There was no way to ignore it. And subsequently that meant there was no way to not receive pleasure from it. 

Once at work, Ellis prayed the time would go by quickly. He knew what would be waiting for him at home. Yet another thing that made the wait near unbearable. The anticipation was killing him. 

He was sweating so badly, constantly readjusting himself so that his erection wasn't noticeable. And concentrating on anything- well, that was off the board entirely. And time still slogged onwards. 

Soon Ellis couldn't think about much else other than his throbbing dick, the plug in his ass, and Nick. Course it was Nick. The stem of all this torturous pleasure. 

How much longer? 

He looked at the clock for the millionth time since arriving. 

Too long. 

Ellis sucked in a shuddery breath. No more waiting. He barely resisted the urge to grasp himself as he made his way towards the bathroom. Which wasn't exactly a nice one either. 

Once he closed the latch on the door behind him, his hands fumbled, trying desperately to free himself. It was instant relief. He exhaled slowly, jerking himself at a brutal pace. Unfortunately the relief didn't last too long. 

He heard the squeak of the bathroom door open as someone walked in. Ellis froze, biting at his lip and almost but not quite halting his actions. 

"Ellis?" Came a man's voice from outside the stall. An all too familiar one at that. 

"Nick, get your ass in here." He breathed, unlocking the door and hurrying him in, cock still in hand. 

"Guess I've caught you at a bad time?" Nick said, smirking at the sight before him. 

Instead of taking the time to respond, Ellis pushed him to the wall, crushing his full and supple lips against Nick's thinner ones. He moaned softly into the kiss as he started to grind his hips slowly against the other man's crotch. His hands wanted to be everywhere, but for now they settled for being splayed across Nick's broad chest. 

Nick roughly shoved Ellis off, grinning wolfishly. “Just couldn't listen to me and wait could you?” 

“You knew this would happen.” Ellis frowned, his heart rate increasing as Nick reached under him, gently wriggling the plug out. “ _Ah._ ”

“That good, huh?” The older man chuckled, unsympathetic.

“Nick, please. I need you.” Ellis whimpered wantonly, his face burning red as Nick easily slid two fingers up inside of him. He clenched around the digits, desperate for any kind of motion. 

“Heh. You really want me to fuck you _here_? A public bathroom?” Nick leaned in and bit down on Ellis's neck, tongue swiping out and tasting the slightly salty sweat that had gathered. “Didn't know you were so kinky, killer.” 

“Oh! Nick.. c’mon.” Ellis groaned, his eyes fluttering open and shut. 

It was only a matter of seconds for Nick to undo his pants, freeing an equally erect cock. _Oh shit!_ Ellis moaned a little too loudly as Nick grabbed one of his legs for easier access, sliding ever so slowly into Ellis's pulsating warmth. This felt all too good. Ellis gasped as he was roughly hosted up, his legs around Nick's waist. He was quietly awed by his boyfriend's strength for the thousandth time since they got together. 

There wasn't much regularity to Nick's thrusts but that was exactly what Ellis needed right now. Rough and deep every time. The former conman’s lips never left his neck, alternating between harsh bites and light kisses. Ellis's fingers gripped Nick's shoulders so tightly. He was so close now. It was all too easy to forget that anyone could walk in at any time. Until of course, they did. 

The door squeaked loudly again, and with it entered footsteps. Nick halted his actions for a moment, a slow and slightly worrisome smirk tugging at his lips. This couldn't be good. 

One of his hands flew to his mouth to suppress a moan as Nick started fucking him again, no holds barred. 

“Shh.” Nick chastised. 

It was getting uncomfortable now, how badly he needed release. He could barely hold on. No, he had to wait, no matter how determined Nick was to embarrass him. 

Finally, the sound of the shutting door was synonymous with Ellis's orgasm. It coursed through his whole body, almost electrically. His thighs were quivering as he emptied his cock, covering both of their chests with his cum. Ellis almost fell to the ground, if not for Nick's arms still holding him up. Fuck his legs were shaking so bad. He needed that. 

Nick only needed a few more harsh thrusts before he followed suit. The product of his orgasm dripping steadily out of Ellis and onto the already dirty tiled floor. 

"Hey. Take it easy." Nick said softly, holding Ellis close, rubbing his back. 

“I hate you.” He managed to breath, throwing his head back as he tried to regain his regular breathing. 

“You don't.” Nick smiled, gently wiping the beads of sweat from Ellis's forehead. 


End file.
